Condemned by Hell
by otakufangirl101
Summary: "He was tall, with onyx eyes and raven hair that stood out the back like a chicken's ass." Who knew a girl like me could fall in love with a stoically bastard vampire. Vampires and Romance SasuSaku Romance, Supernatural, Drama
1. Night clubbing and Mysterious guys

**Hi all! I've decided to write a SasuSaku fanfic. I've never written one before but I'm giving it a go. So here's the first chapter of Condemned by Hell. (if the title doesn't make sense now or ever then I'm sorry but I suck at titles) Enjoy! I've rated it M as there is/will be swearing and sexual references.**

Loud music, flashing lights and sex attraction: yeah, this is the place to be. My girls and I come here every Friday night - 'Blue Ice' – the best night club in town. My girls and I were dancing on the floor when I decided it was time for some drinks. As we walked towards the bar, I see a friend of mine working as the bar tender. He smiled as we came closer.

"So, what'll it be girls?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Hmmm…I think I'll have a lime cruiser," I replied turning around to ask the girls who just nodded. "Actually, make that four." We got our drinks and headed to the VIP room. It was so easy getting into that room. I've been best friends with the owners daughter since we were 12.

"Thank-you Baki," I said to the bouncer when I entered the room. I spotted my friend who smile and waved in our direction.

"Sakura! Ino! Hinata! Tenten! Over here!" Temari shouted. When we approached, her younger red haired brother sighed.

"Temari, you're drunk," he said nonchalantly. Temari just scoffed.

"Bullshit, I ain't drunk!" She slurred. I laughed. Yeah, that's her – a party animal. I looked around. There were about 20 people in here. But one caught my attention. I'd never seen him here before. He was tall, with black eyes and raven hair that stood out the back like a chicken's ass.

I could smell her from here – vanilla and mint. She smelled so heavenly, not that I knew what Heaven feels or will ever feel like. I saw her dancing down below. So she's Sakura Haruno, eh? She's gorgeous. Every Friday she's come and I've watched from a distance but not tonight. Now I'm absolutely sure that she's _it. _

He was looking at me before his gaze was adverted to his friends who were drinking and laughing. I leaned closer to Temari.

"Oi, Temari," I whispered. "Who's the guy over there leaning against the wall with the constipated look?" Temari giggled before answering.

"Him? That's Sasuke Uchiha. He's a regular and all the girls try to flirt with him but he's never interested. He just sits in his corner with his friends Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara."

"But how come I've never seen him?"

"Oh, they usually sat in the little private lounge room just through that door which looks out over the whole nightclub. They must have been bored but I don't understand why they came out. The room has everything; a bar, TV, stereo. It also has tinted glass so that they could see out but no one could see in. Creepy, eh?" I nodded and looked back in his direction. Sasuke was staring back at me. Geez, what's his problem?

I couldn't stop myself from looking. Her hair was in a low side floral bun with a mermaid green clip holding it together, her black dressed that hugged her curves nicely and her emerald green eyes shone in the light. She was flawless. I wanted to taste her so badly but I restrained myself. All in good time, I told myself.

I was laughing, having a good time when I noticed Sasuke and his friends getting up to leave. As they walked straight past us, Temari stops them.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Neji! Shikamaru! Why are you leaving so soon? It only 11.00pm? Come sit and drink with us!" Thanks, Temari...just…just thanks. Invite the creepy stalker to come drink with us. The boys shrugged their shoulders and sat down.

**First chappie over and done with. Hope you liked it as there is more to come. See you all next time for the next chapter of Condemned by Hell!**


	2. Fate

**Hi! Here's the second chapter of Condemned by Hell. Enjoy! Read and review!**

**P.S Thanks for all the views already!**

Naruto was quite the cheerful, talkative one. Shikamaru had a laidback lazy attitude. Neji was different, hard to describe but he almost looked like a girl with hair that long. And Sasuke…still as stoic, hasn't said a word and constipated looking as ever and was still staring at me. He stared for about half a minute before having a 5-10minute break then continuing his fascination with me. Although he was extremely good looking, I felt as though he was about to eat me. I went to grab my drink but when I picked it up, it was empty.

"I'm going to grab a drink. What does everyone want?"

This was my chance. I've wanted to talk to her but I don't know what to say. Can I taste you? No, that would be a fucking stupid pick-up line. Although it has worked on many women before, then again they were all drunk sluts. No, Sakura is definitely different. I stood up.

"I'll come too."

Sasuke actually spoke. His voice was smooth and velvety, like melted chocolate.

"Alright." I took the order of drinks and started walking downstairs. When I turned my head around to see where Sasuke was, he wasn't there. Hmph, must've not come after all. As I turned back round, I got the living shit scared out of me when I noticed Sasuke standing at my side. It felt…right.

"Earth to Sakura?" Sasuke was standing in front of me and waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality.

"Right, sorry…drinks?" he nodded and kept walking. Suddenly, the feeling went. Next thing I knew, I had the strong desire to be next to him.

She was so intoxicating. Standing right beside her; I wanted her so much. I smirked as she caught up to me. Sakura, you are so beautiful and I want you so much. My lust for you is growing stronger by the second. I don't know how much longer I can control it.

I caught up to Sasuke. He had his hands in his pocket and was looking forward. I stared at him from under my bangs. Standing next to him, he was about a head taller than what I was. The longer I stared; I felt an even stronger attraction to him. I don't know what this feeling is though. God, I hate him. I really do because I hate not knowing why I feel this way. He must've noticed me looking because he looked at me. I didn't want to seem suspicious so I smiled brightly at him. He just smirked and adverted his eyes. There was something about him that was mysterious. It was…interesting?

Her smile was so bright it could have lit up a pitch-black room. And the way her emerald eyes sparkled in the flashing lights. She must be starting feel the way I feel. I smirked as I reached the bar. She _will _be mine.

"A lime cruiser, couple shots of vodka, a pink Mishka, 3 rum and cokes and 3 cans of 4X Gold." I shouted to Justin, my bartender friend, over the loud music. He raised an eyebrow at my request. I giggled.

"Friends."

"Sure," he replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and leant against the bar, facing the dance floor. Sasuke stood beside me. I felt that feeling again but I also felt a rising anger as well. I really don't like that Uchiha. He's gotta be playing a trick on me, making me feel like this. The only problem was I had no evidence to back that theory up. Subconsciously, my body moved closer to his until my skin lightly touched mine. I jolted away instantly. He just looked at me in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked puzzled. I looked at him and felt a lust for Sasuke rise at an incredible rate. I shook my head a little before I looked down to hide my blush. My heart is pounding fast but inside my head I'm screaming in frustration.

Hn, she's starting to get confused and frustrated. I also sense that she's got the same lust for me. I felt right standing beside her so I know she's the one. I've been watching her from our private room and I'm absolutely sure she's the one from my dreams. I've been looking over her since she was born. It's fate. Sakura doesn't know it yet and I can tell she's very strong willed so she'll try fighting the feeling, but she will subside sooner or later. It's inevitable.

**2nd Chappie over and done with. Hope you liked it and I'll see you next time :) See ya! **


	3. Feelings

**Chapter 3! Finally, I've had time to finish and upload it. Enjoy!**

It was around 1:30am when I was standing outside the club saying goodbye to all my friends. Ino, Hinata and Tenten took their bus and I was left standing on the corner of 'Blue Ice' freezing my ass off waiting for my bus to arrive. I looked at the time on my phone: 1:40am. I groaned when I realised my bus didn't arrive until 2am. Maybe I should just go back inside and wait. As I turned around, I saw Sasuke walking towards me.

"Hey," I called out.

"Hey," he replied smirking. Sasuke stopped about 2 metres in front of me.

"Are you waiting for a bus?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, just saw you standing alone and thought you could use some company."

Just seeing her standing there alone made me sad. How could a beautiful woman like her be alone? I decided to talk to her. At the start of the evening, she intoxicated me with her scent and her looks. But, for past few hours, I've had an ever-growing feeling need to protect her and now, whenever I'm not near her, my demon within me rages. The need to be close to her becomes overwhelming. But, when I'm close to her, Sakura sort of has a calming effect on my inner demon…she's the only one in all my life to effect me like this.

When I noticed Sasuke walking towards me, my heart skipped a beat. Damn that Uchiha to hell!

"Are you waiting for something?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, my bus. It doesn't come for another 20minutes so I was going back inside so I don't freeze my ass off." Sasuke started taking off his jacket.

"Here," he said handing it too me. I looked at it for a moment before taking it.

"Thanks," I said as I reached out to take it, but instead my hand bumped his. I pulled my hand ever so slightly back, hopefully un-noticeable but my reaction was seen.

"Are you all right?" I looked up at him.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I took the jacket from him as he watched me skeptically. His skin…was ice cold.

Her reaction frightened me. I hope I didn't scare her.

The cogs in my head started turning. He couldn't be, could he? _No, of course not Sakura. Don't be so daft. Things like that don't exist. _But…still. The nightclub was dark and now that I was up close to him and the streetlights were shining on us, I recognized his skin was pale white, and not to mention ice cold. For one moment, I believed he could have been a v-…but never ever _ever_. No way in hell do they exist. I completely disregarded my stupid thoughts.

Slowly, the clocked ticked. There was an awkward silence between us. No-one had said anything for 5 minutes. I hate these situations. Why, oh why did I have to be standing here with a weirdo outside a night club at nearly 2am? It suddenly became really cold so I found myself jumping up and down, hoping to get warm. I turned to Sasuke who seemed to be unfazed by the cold. I looked at him in confusion.

"Are you cold or anything?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"Nah, not really. I don't feel the cold." What does he mean by 'I don't feel the cold?' Everyone feels the cold.

"Wow…are you an alien?" I asked him straight out. He must've thought I'm stupid because the look on his face said it all. Suddenly, he dropped his head. I panicked.

"Sasuke? I-I'm sorry Sas-", and at the moment, I realized he wasn't upset. I heard sounds of laughter come from him.

"No, no, no. It's fine, really," he said raising his head and looking at me while still chuckling slightly at the same time. But, his expression turned shocked when he saw me.

"You idiot!" My face turned bright red – not sure if it was from anger or seeing him laugh which was kinda hot in a way.

I hadn't laughed in years, and I mean a very long time.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," I managed through giggling. I don't know why or how but I laughed. Sakura folded her arms and turned around.

I stopped laughing and saw her shivering. In one swift but gentle movement, I grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her into a hug.

My eyes widened. I was going to fight against his hold but something from within stopped me. It felt so…natural to be in his arms. My heart felt like it stopped beating for just one moment. I felt…so happy and content. I could stay like this forever. Why was I feeling like this? I was confused…but happy?

A few moments later, I felt his body relax. His arms dropped beside me and I pulled away. I looked him straight in the eyes and got lost in the onyx abyss. His eyes looked old and full of pain, but he was so young. Suddenly, the sound of an engine rumbling past snapped me back to reality. A bus had just driven past. My bus. Oh shit!

Sakura stepped back from me and looked down the street.

"Shitshitshitshitshit, SHIT!" She said as she walked briskly to the side of the street. I rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"That was my bus. The next one doesn't come for another hour. Damn!" She turned to me. "

Well then, better start walking," she sighed. "See you another time Sas-" But before she could start walking, I grabbed her arm and started walking the other way. She fought against me.  
"Sasuke! What the hell?! Stop! Let me- LET ME GO!" I stopped walking and turned to face her, still gripping her arm gently. Sakura tried getting her arm free but I just tightened my grip.

"Sakura, there is no way I am letting you walk home. Not at this time."

"Why do you care?" I let her go but was close enough so that I could grab her if she protested. Well, she couldn't outrun me anyway.

"Because it's not safe, it's freezing cold and you live a little further than just around the block, right?" She narrowed her eyes but nodded in defeat.

"Right, now if you don't mind stepping this way madam, your ride is just over here." I said while stepping to the side bowing and pointing to the car parked across the road.

"Fine," she said and she quickly started walking, trying to hide her blush I believe. I stood up straight and followed her smirking.

I stopped as I stepped onto the road. Something evil was close by and I could sense it. I turned around and scanned the nightclub and the surrounding buildings but couldn't see anything. This wasn't the right time to check.

"Sasuke, if you're taking me home, the least you could do is hurry up please," Sakura called out from across the road. My gaze refocused back onto Sakura who had one hand on her hip and looked at me annoyed.

"Yeah, coming," I replied.

Author's P.O.V

Two mysterious man watched from inside a building behind a curtain. When Sasuke looked in their direction, they ducked out of view. One of the men smirked.

"When?" asked a grey haired man with glasses.

"Not now, but soon. I've got an idea now," replied the one who was still smirking.

**Oooh. Sakura you were so close there! Well, you'll get there eventually...maybe next chapter you'll realise what Sasuke really is and actually admit you have feelings for him! And who are the creepy guys at the very end? I'm sure you can guess but they'll be revealed in upcoming chapters.**

**I have to admit, when I was writing this, it sounded kinda cheesy, but hope you liked it anyways! Please read and review :)**

**-otakufangirl101**


	4. Changes and Explanations

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I felt like a millionaire sitting in Sasuke's car. It was so…flash. Who is he?

"You ok?" I turned to the raven haired guy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied nonchalantly. That was a smooth move he pulled back there but I'm not falling for his tricks anymore. No way in hell. He's just a perverted stoic person. Sasuke turned the keys in the ignition and the car roared into life.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Thanks, by the way, for taking me home."

"No worries," I smirked back. "So, where am I taking you?" Not that I didn't know, I have stalked her before but I wasn't prepared to tell her. She'd probably get extremely mad.

"18 Blossom Drive," Sakura said.

"What a fitting place to live," I commented. Sakura just rolled her eyes and looked out her passenger side window. Smirking, I shifted the car into drive and drove off.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Argh! He's fucking pissing me off! '_I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm a stoic pervert. I like to touch and hug girls I've only just met and give them a ride home in my fancy car alone late at night.' _This is annoying me…no, _he,'s _annoying me. _What a fitting place to live. _That is the suckiest flirting ever. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE him! Whatever I felt before started vanishing.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I felt a change in the air. Sakura…

**Author's P.O.V**

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Sakura's house.  
"Thanks again," Sakura said half fake smiling as she stepped out of the car.

"No worries, anytime," Sasuke replied giving a smirk and a wave. Sakura turned and headed towards her front door. She rolled her eyes discretely as she unlocked her front door and stepped inside. When Sakura was out of sight, Sasuke drove off. His face turned emotionless again. _'What is going on?' _He thought to himself. _'One moment, she's blushing and the next, her anger levels have gone through the roof. I'll ask big brother. He'll know.'_

At the Uchiha complex

Sasuke arrived at his family's home – an old fashioned 'Romeo and Juliet' style mansion with some small estate houses on either side and around the back. Sasuke parked his sports car and walked through the giant front doors with one hand in his pocket. He passed two of his servants: Karin and Riki. They fan-girled over Sasuke who gave them a death glare. Karin and Riki turned around and headed back into the dining hall. Sasuke made his way up the grand staircase and to his bedroom. He passed along several corridors and as he passed a particular one, a hand shot swiftly out of a turn off into a corridor, stopping Sasuke.

"I see you're home, little bro."

"Itachi, what are you doing up so late?" Sasuke's older brother Itachi responded by giving him an 'are you really that stupid?' look. Sasuke just smirked and Itachi laughed. When Itachi took his hand away, he joined Sasuke who started walking.

"So where're you off to?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Hn, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Sasuke, seriously, I've known you for how many years? Just tell me." Sasuke paused for a moment before answering.

"The library." Itachi stopped dead in his tracks with his jaw hung open. Sasuke turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Ok, now that is weird." Itachi caught up with Sasuke in a second.

"Why are you going to the library?"

"Research."

"Research? That's why you have a computer." Itachi looked at his brother weirdly. Whenever Sasuke needed answers, he always asked Itachi. But, Sasuke's been acting different since he came home.

When they reached the library, Sasuke walked straight to a shelf and searched for a book. He found it and took it off the shelf. The old dusty leather cover read: Records and History of Vampires. Itachi was about to say something but Sasuke cut him off.

"I know what you're thinking Itachi. I was going to ask you about it but I though that the information I'm looking for might be older than you."

"How do you even know about that book?"

"I have been in here before. I just haven't read it. Now shut-up. I'm trying to read."

Itachi felt somewhat offended at his brother's disrespectful words but persisted in getting the question out of Sasuke as his younger brother leafed through the pages. Sasuke finally gave in, as he couldn't find anything.

"Fine. I'll tell you. This stupid book doesn't say anything anyway," and with that he flung the book across the room. Sasuke sunk back down into his chair. Itachi sat opposite him.

"Itachi, have you had dreams about people?" Itachi looked at his younger brother.  
"Why you looked in that book I do not know," Itachi muttered to himself. "Ok, Sasuke, as you get older your body st- OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?! I WAS ANSWERING YOUR QUESTION!" Sasuke had picked up a book on the table beside him and chucked it at Itachi.

"I didn't mean like that!" Sasuke stood up. "You know what, this is pointless. I'm going to my room." Sasuke got up to leave. He started walking towards the door and as he grabbed the handle, Itachi spoke.

"You've found her, haven't you?" Sasuke turned to face his brother. He nodded slightly.

"Well I know I have…at least I think so…" Sasuke's voice faded. Itachi gestured to the seat in front of him. Sasuke retook his seat and looked at Itachi.

"So what's your problem? If you've found her, that's great!"

"No, that's not it. I could tell it was her at first because I sensed her feelings, but at the end of the night, she turned 'cold.' Her hostility towards me grew." Sasuke told Itachi the events that happened.

"Ahhh…so that's why you're different tonight." Itachi got up and walked over to the book that Sasuke threw earlier and sat back down.

"Look here," Itachi said pointing to the back inside cover of the book. Then Sasuke saw it. It was raised and there was a slit like mark along the edges that had been glued back so many times. Itachi took a letter opener from beside him and slit the paper. He grabbed a letter from the inside that looked ancient and fragile and held it out to Sasuke.

"That," Itachi said pointing to the letter, "is an extract from one of our ancestor's diary. Read it. It might help." Sasuke held the letter close to his face and began to read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_What is happening? I've found the love of my dreams like any other vampire but she turned away from me. I am absolutely sure it is her, Nasaka, but she's changed. Her aura; she doesn't return my love. I don't know what's wrong. Is she possessed? Is she not the one? Hopefully, I'll find the answer soon._

"That's exactly what happened to me," Sasuke said. "How old is this?"  
"2000 years old," Itachi replied. Sasuke's eyes widened. "There's more on the back." Sasuke flipped it over and read the back.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been 2 months since my love turned from me. But, thankfully, she's come to her senses again. She said that she didn't feel anything for me at all back then. I had an 'evil' feel to me, she said. But, we got to know each other better. She knows who...what I am and she accepts me. I'm glad to have someone like her. Even if she's a human._

"That's it?" asked Sasuke. Itachi nodded. "How did you find it?"

"I was reading one day and I noticed it had been cut before so I investigated," the older brother responded. They put the diary entry back and the book where it belonged.

"Itachi, what do you think I should do?" Itachi smiled. His brother was so cute when he was desperate.

"Be with her."

"How?"

"Take her on dates. Spend time with her. Give her time accept you. Does she know you're a vampire?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Then she might take it pretty hard at first so don't tell her."

"Sakura is different. She could tell there was something different about me so she's special for that. But, she wasn't scared. Besides, my inner demon says she's the one. It's also very calm when I'm around her."

"Sakura? That's a nice name. Well, little brother, worry about it later. Go get some rest for now." Itachi frowned on the inside though. He didn't want Sasuke's demon to get out of control or more so, he didn't want it to control Sasuke.

Itachi and Sasuke made their way back to their own rooms. Sasuke was anxious but Itachi could tell without Sasuke even showing the slightest bit of emotion.

At Sakura's House

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Fuck that Uchiha to hell! '_Anytime.' _Yeah, that's the last time. Maybe I'll go for a shower and get some sleep.

**Author's P.O.V**

The two mysterious men had watched Sasuke as he dropped Sakura off.

"In the morning, Lord Orochimaru?" asked the man with glasses.

"Not yet, Kabuto. We have to let them get emotionally attached first then we tear those damned Uchiha's right down to hell!" The man called Orochimaru responded with an evil gleam in his yellow snake like eyes.

"Besides, we follow _his _orders."

**Well, that's chapter 4 over and done with. It wasn't the best but it's another one none the less :)I'm not very creative so the reason why Sakura has lost feeling for Sasuke isn't that imaginative. But anyways, Sakura's losing feelings! Oh no how tragic! And Orochimaru and Kabuto are planning something and receiving orders from ****_him. _****Hmmm...I wonder who ****_him _****is. You can probably tell anyway. I should also explain that in this fanfic, vampires have dreams about the one that they'll marry. Please read and review!**

**-otakufangirl101 :D**


End file.
